the man who can't be moved
by thefrontbottomss
Summary: so im not moving, im not moving / edited


** The Man Who Can't Be Moved.**

_"The Man Who Can't Be Moved, also known as former star of Mackenzie Falls, Chad Dylan Cooper."_ Sonny Munroe stopped dead in her tracks; did she just hear what she thought she did? "Yes, I beat you all heard the song 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved; by the Script.' and you're all wondering what does this have to do with teen heartthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper." The newscaster, "Barbra Swanson" explained.

"I could just explain it to you but that would not be as interesting as this interview!" Barbra voice was filled with childlike glee. Sonny sighed; she thought she lost him for good.

xox

"So Mr. Dylan Cooper," Maria Garcia began. Chad cleared throat. "Um call me Chad…" He said softly. "So, Chad, Can you explain why you smell like expired cheese?" Maria chuckled at her joke, but Chad did not, tears welled up in his eyes, she said cheese and Sonny liked cheese. He shook his head hopeful to shake the thoughts out of his head.

"Well, um, you see I had this girlfriend…."He looked down and whispered Sonny. "And after many one night stands, I realized I missed something in my life, so I bought and bought and that did no good." He was rambling; he should just get to the point. He took a deep breath.

xox

Sonny stared at the screen, dumbfounded; had he just said "Sonny"? No, no it was probably…. Donny? No, Moony… Yeah his ex-girlfriend. When they got together, she blew a cassette. She was beautiful; she had hazel eyes, long light brown hair, and the most flawless skin.

Sonny hated her, but she couldn't, she was really nice. Chad's voice brought her back to earth. "I came to one conclusion with help of some "relationship experts", Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora." He smiled his charming smile, the one she fell in love with over and over. Sonny was surprised, though, she came close to spit take. Chad got along with Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora? "I was missing her, she was my addiction." Chad explained to the reporter. "So what does this have to do with you not moving from the corner of Maple and-"Maria looked up to see the street sign.

"Maple and Fokine?"

"Well, you see…" Before she knew it he was telling their break-up story aka the day her life fell apart.

xox

_They stopped on the corner of Maple and Fokine. "You got a record deal?" He frowned. She thought he would be proud, like most boyfriends. "Y-yeah" She stuttered. "You don't have to go, right?" "Chad this is a once in a life time chance!" "So?" She gritted her teeth. _

_"I'm going." _

_"No, you're not" _

_"Yes I am" _

_"No" _

_"Yes" _

_"No" _

_"I'm leaving tomorrow Chad, I'm not looking back. I have a life ahead of me and I guess you don't want to be in it." She walked away, ignoring his pleads. Just like water, the best thing she had slipped through her fingers._

xox

"So basically what I'm doing is waiting for her on our little sad corner. Maybe if she still feels the same, she'll turn back." A chorus of awe's came from behind. He didn't notice that there was a crowd building behind him. "Well that's it and Chad, Hun, remember if she doesn't come back. I'm here" She purred. The cameraman turned off the camera, and smiled sympathetic. "So, Chad, I was wondering do you want to have dinner." Maria asked. "Did you not just hear my story?" She shrugged. "It was worth a try." She turned away and got into the Worthy Sunrise America van. He hoped she was watching the news; that was all he could do, hope in his smelly clothes and messy hair.

xox

Sonny ran as fast as she could, wondering how long it would take to get from Vegas to Hollywood. She only had her wallet and heart full of sadness, and yet joy. She ran into the airport and asked for a ticket, and handed the ticket lady 2 two-hundreds, no bothering if it was right or wrong. She threw of her shoes at the security check station. "Flight to Fort Lauderdale–Hollywood International Airport, Now Boarding in Terminal D." A shrilled voice came from the intercom. Terminal D? That's so far, she thought to herself. She sprinted, dodging moms and their strollers and dads being yanked by their kids. Almost there, she told herself. "Boarding Closing for Fort Lauderdale–Hollywood International Airport in 3 minutes"

The voice said again. She was there! She fist bump the air, and turned red when people noticed. She ignored them and boarded the plane. She had the business class, she sighed thinking about crying babies and small spaces. "Please take your seats, buckle your seat belts, watch the safety video, and enjoy your flight! Thank you for choosing 'Together'!" The pilot announced. Some stewardess pointed at her and whispered. She cleared her throat. "Um Can you tell the pilot to hurry, I have someone to see." Her cheeks turn bright red when she said someone to see. "Sure thing sweetie," The stewardess apparently named Sherry said. "Apparently folks we have an emergency. So this is going to be a bumpy ride" The pilot told the passengers. She thanked silently thanked the pilot for risking his job for... Her love life.

xox

Chad played with his straw, Tawni and Nico had brought him some In and Out. "Trust me, Chad she's coming." Tawni assured him touching his hand. He smiled at her slightly, that had been all he could do over the past years. "Yeah Dude, she was in LOVE with you" Nico told him. Then a scenario came to his head. "W-what if she's married a-and her husband i-is going to come here and kick my ass?" He freaked out; he needed a good face. "It would've been in the media." Tawni replied unfazed, she knew Sonny was coming. She was right, right?

xox

Sonny hurried into the airports mini shop and grabbed some flip-flops and handed the cashier 20 bucks and left. Or per say ran. She didn't stop, not even when she felt like she wanted to collapse. She needed to see Chad, to feel his lips on hers again; the thought filled her with energy. She kept running until King's Chinese came into view. She felt the tears form in her eyes. That was the place they had their last date. She sighed and saw three figures on the corner. Their names sounded foreign on her tongue. They looked at her like she was a ghost…of the foreign past. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry" They said at the same time. "I was so stupid to let you go," Chad began.

"No I was stupid"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Has everything got to be a fight with you too?" Tawni asked, getting ready to leave. "Yeah" They said at the same time.

"See we agree on somethings." Sonny pointed out. "But I can prove that I was dumber." Chad told Sonny. "Sure!" Sonny chirped. "I'll show you!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"We're good?"

"Oh we're so good." Sonny said smashing her lips on to the Man Who Could Not Be Moved.


End file.
